Cure Me, Kiss Me
by Tranquil Crisis
Summary: Eris is a seventeen year old, who has Geostigma and another disease. The Celestial Disease. Eris goes to investigate the new gang of troublemakers, Kadaj's gang, only to be kidnapped by Kadaj himself. Rated T for language. KadajOC
1. Chapter 1

xCure Me x Kiss Mex

[01Attack of the Silver Haired Men! Oh Shit, This Can't Be Good…

"Cloud Strife where the hell are you?" I cursed looking at my phone.

Cloud was supposed to call me 20 minutes ago with information on the Geostigma. I flipped my phone closed and hopped back on my black bike Cloud, and Vincent, got me. I revved the engine and headed in the direction Cloud was supposed to be coming from.

I drove out of the ruins of old Midgar heading towards where Cloud was supposed to be. I kept driving on until I saw a black creature running at me. I pulled one of my Ring Blades off my back and cut the creature in half. It disappeared in black dust. In the distance I saw more of those black things and I could hear motorcycle engines.

_Cloud... _I thought

I raced towards the motorcycles, sure enough, to see Cloud and two other people fighting on motorbikes. From the looks of it Cloud was losing, only because his Geostigma.

"Cloud!" I yelled, racing towards the group

"Eris!" He yelled back "Get away"

"Like hell. You're losing the fight" I said

"Where's Mother?" A short sliver haired guy said racing next to Cloud and slashing at him

"We know you hid her Brother" Another guy said but he had long silver hair

_Brother?! _I thought

The one guy with long hair kept shooting at Cloud while I fought with the other guy. I was swinging my Ring Blade at him while he blocked it with the stun gun on his arm. The guy with the long hair flipped over Cloud's bike and shot Cloud's face, hitting above his left eye. The shot mostly hit his goggle so there wasn't a lot of damage. Just a scratch.

"Cloud!" I yelled and the guy knocked my Ring Blade out of my hand

He took a swing at me with his stun gun but I blocked the attack with my katana. The two guys then went back to fighting Cloud.

More of the black creatures were closing in on me and I braced myself but as they were about to jump on me, they all disappeared in black smoke. I looked around to see who stopped them and I saw another guy with silver hair, on the ledge, smirking. He didn't look as old as the other two; he looked around my age, maybe older.

The other two smirked as well and turned around, heading back to the guy on the cliff. Cloud parked his bike a ways away from mine and looked up at the guy as well.

He looked at me and smirked even more before mounting his bike and riding off.

"Cloud, are you okay?" I asked, running over to him

"I'm fine. And you?" He asked

I nodded and looked around for my ring blade. I saw it over by a rock. I went over and grabbed it.

"So, do we follow them?" I asked

"No, I'm going to go see Reno. Tifa called me and told me Reno wanted to see me" Cloud said

"I see. I think I'll head back to Seventh Heaven to check up on Tifa and the others" I lied

"Sure, I'll meet you back there" Cloud said

Cloud rode away on his motorbike towards where he was supposed to meet Reno.

I headed towards where the group of people attacked us went. I wanted to get more information on "Mother". So, I followed them.

I followed a few tire marks, and they led me right to the Forgotten City.

_The Forgotten City? I wonder why there chose to hide here? Oh well _I thought and shut the motor off. I parked my bike a ways away from where I thought the group would be, in the middle. I was right. They were in the middle of the City, at a huge statue or something that looked like a shell. Right in front of it, was a lake. The same lake where Cloud had 'buried' Aerith.

I sneaked closer to where the group was, behind the shell thing, there was a one-story house. Not very big, but not very small either. Just the right size for three or four people. I was hiding behind a tree, so that they wouldn't notice me.

"Yazoo, you'll go get the kids" The youngest one who was on the cliff said

The long haired one nodded.

_Okay, so he's Yazoo. Now, who are the other two?_ I wondered

"Loz, you'll go search for Mother" The youngest one said

The short haired nodded. "And you, Kadaj?" Loz asked

"I'm going to see the president" He smirked

_The president? Rufus ShinRa? Heh, 'Kadaj' has something in store for him. The president was killed two years ago when the ShinRa Electrical Building collapsed. _I smirked

I stepped forward again, hoping to hear more, when I stepped on a branch.

_Oh shit, this can't be good!_ I mentally slapped myself

"What was that?" Kadaj asked

"Not sure," Yazoo replied

The three split up and looked around, Yazoo heading my way.

When Yazoo was looking away, I made a run for it, back to my bike. I went for another tree, almost hiding behind it, when a bullet hit the tree, next to my head.

"Found you" Yazoo said "Brother!" He yelled

Yazoo walked over to me "You're that woman that was with Big Brother. Tell me, what do you know of Mother?" He demanded

"Mother?" I asked "I don't know of a 'Mother'" I said

Kadaj and Loz walked over.

"Well, well. If it isn't Big Brother's little girlfriend" Kadaj said

"Uh, no. I'm not his girlfriend. Just a friend. He's not my type" I said

Kadaj smirked and walked up to me, lifting my chin so that I was looking up at him.

"Man and I thought you were cute before. But that was at a distance. Now up close you're even cuter" Kadaj said

"How kind of you. May I go?" I asked

"Go?" Kadaj asked "I think not. You may prove useful to me"

"Wonderful" I mumbled

Kadaj and his brothers brought me to their house. It was nice. Not something I expected from guys who tried to kill me earlier. Kadaj told me to sit down on the couch, so I did. Yazoo leaned on the door, Loz stood in the middle of the room and Kadaj stood in front of me.

"So woman, what's your name?" Kadaj asked

"Why should I tell you?" I asked

"Just tell me your name" He demanded

I sighed "It's Eris" I said

"Hm, well these are my brothers Yazoo," Points to Yazoo "and Loz" Points to Loz "And I'm Kadaj" Points to himself

"Good to know" I muttered

Kadaj growled a bit at my sour attitude.

"Where's Mother?" He asked

"I don't know" I replied

"Does ShinRa have it?" Loz asked

"ShinRa?" I asked and laughing "Rufus ShinRa is dead!" I laughed

"Dead?" The three asked

"Yes, he died when the stupid ShinRa Electrical Company Building collapsed because of _Him_" I said

"_Him?_" Kadaj asked

"No one, forget it" I said

Kadaj smirked "Whatever. But, I think you have something very misunderstood. Rufus ShinRa is alive. I talked with him earlier" Kadaj said

"You what?!" I yelled

"I talked with him" Kadaj said

"No...That's not possible" I stood up from the couch and started pacing, freaking out "He died! He was dead for two years. How did he – unless he escaped at the last minute. That could have happened but why did and how did he?" I started talking with myself.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Loz asked

"No idea" Yazoo replied

I turned to Kadaj and grabbed his shoulders, looking up at him "Are you sure you talked with him?" I asked

"Positive" Kadaj replied "Come with me when I go to talk with him if you want proof"

"No! He'll kill me!" I yelled

"Kill you?" Kadaj asked

"Yes. Kill me" I replied, dropping my hands at my side


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, My second chapter. I'm stilla bit new at this so please go easy on me if it's a bit messed up...**

* * *

[02 A Meeting with ShinRa. Expect the Unexpected 

"What do you mean by that?" Loz asked

I sat back down on the couch "Sit and I'll explain" I said

Kadaj said on the couch, Loz on a chair and Yazoo stood.

"Okay, about twelve years ago when I was 5, I was the next in line to be the next Celestial Project experiment. The Celestial Project was an experiment conducted by Rufus ShinRa, to see if some humans could become half angels or even whole angels, with Angel Cells. My three other sisters were experiments too but...they weren't compatible for the Angel Cells. Two of them have died. My other sister is still alive. But barely, same as me. You see, when I was experimented on, I was supposed to be a prodigy, the only in my family to be compatible for the cells. This was right. I was supposed to be the best SOLDIER. Like Sephiroth, but when Sephiroth found out about all the experiments, he went to loathe everything. So, ShinRa dismissed the idea of me becoming a SOLDIER. For a few years, I was okay. The Angel cells and my DNA were fine, but then, I suddenly got sick. I was dying and so, Rufus ShinRa thought it might be better to poison me and get the process over quicker, than to just heal me. So, I was poisoned and left to die. Then, Reno, a friend of mine, created a cure and gave it to me. Then, he sent me to see Cloud. I lived with them, in hiding. Rufus ShinRa thought I had died and he knew nothing of my hiding away. Then, Sephiroth destroyed the ShinRa Electrical Building and rumors were that ShinRa had died. I came out of hiding. But now, you say ShinRa is alive. Which means I go back into hiding" I explained

"Holy shit..." Kadaj said

I laughed a bit "I thought that's be your reaction"

"So, your dying and it's all ShinRa's fault?" Loz asked

I nodded. "If ShinRa had just given me a cure in the first place, I'd be able to live a full life. Now, I probably don't even have the rest of the year to live out" I said

"And how old are you?" Yazoo asked

"Only seventeen" I said

"And when did ShinRa poison you?" Kadaj asked

"When I was about fifteen" I said

"Why would he poison a teenager?" Yazoo asked

"Because, he didn't want me to become another Sephiroth" I explained

All four of us sat in silence for a minute then Yazoo broke the quiet.

"I'll go get the kids?" He made it more of a question

"Yea and I'll go find out more on Mother" Loz said getting up

"And I'll go see ShinRa" Kadaj said, standing as well

"And I'll do what?" I asked

"You can…come with me" Kadaj said

"But I can't! ShinRa will kill me and you if he finds out I'm alive!" I said

"Then you don't see him. You can wait outside while I talk with him" Kadaj

"Okay" I replied

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all dispersed, going to their separate places. Kadaj wouldn't let me take my own bike because he thought I'd run away on him. So there I was, sitting in front of Kadaj on his bike, his left arm wrapped tightly around my waist, as he drove towards the Healin Lodge.

From the Forgotten City, Healin Lodge was a good ways away, but at the speed Kadaj was going at, I think it only took about 20 minutes.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be back out here shortly" Kadaj said as he got off the bike

"I know, I know. Don't run" I said before he could

"Right" He replied

Kadaj walked into the Healin Lodge, and immediately I heard metal on metal and then loud 'thuds'. I got up off the bike and was about to run in there, but then I thought about what if ShinRa saw me. So, I ran up to the door and put my ear to it, hoping to get some good information.

**Kadaj's POV **

Kadaj walked into the Healin Lodge and Reno and Rude started attacking him. Kadaj did something and they both collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Boy, do I hate liars" Kadaj said, his back towards ShinRa

"I apologize. This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless" ShinRa said

"Is that right?" Kadaj asked

"I swear it" ShinRa replied

"Fine, then swear on these" Kadaj held up to ID cards belonging to Tseng and Elena and tossed them behind him

"Why did you do this?" Rufus asked

"We need Mother's power. The Reunion is coming and we _need_ her" Kadaj turned and glared at Rufus

"Reunion…" Rufus repeated

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will all assemble. And together we'll take revenge on the planet. We've already sent out the invitations…but you know. Someone's stolen the guest of honor"

"Invitations?" Rufus asked

"The stigma. But you know all about that, sir. Mother's memetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen" Kadaj said and turned, walking back towards the door. He sounded like he was almost crying at the next part "She does so much for us and we...we don't even know where to find her. But what can we do? We're just Remnants-merely remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again" He turned to Rufus "Geostigma and the legacy, aren't enough Not for a true Reunion"

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked

"But sir…Surely you've noticed?" Kadaj said

Kadaj walked over to ShinRa and kneeled before him. Kadaj lifted his head slowly and touched Rufus' right hand. A shock went through Rufus.

**My POV **

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked

"But sir…Surely you've noticed?" Kadaj said

I looked through the small window on the door, hoping to see what was going on.

_Since when is ShinRa in a wheelchair? _I thought

Kadaj walked over to ShinRa and kneeled before him. Kadaj lifted his head slowly and touched Rufus' right hand.

All of a sudden, my Geostigma started acting up again. I grabbed my right arm and winced at the pain. I walked back to Kadaj bike, hearing someone approach the door.

Kadaj walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Kadaj asked, coming towards his bike

"My-" I winced "Geostigma"

"Let me see your arm" Kadaj said and I moved my hand

My arm was covered in black ooze, spreading up my arm.

"Has this ever happened?" Kadaj asked

I shook my head 'no'

"Come on, let's go."

I moved over so that Kadaj could get on the bike first. He sat down, and went to help me get on, when I passed out. Kadaj jumped off the bike and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

**Kadaj's POV**

Kadaj had just caught Eris before she fell.

_The stigma must have worn her out._ He thought

Kadaj picked Eris up and put her on the bike, sitting behind her. He took out his phone and called Loz.

_"She wasn't there" _Loz said

"Are you crying?" Kadaj asked

_"I'm not crying!" _Loz snapped

"Fine, fine. Did you get any information? And the girl?"

_"Yea, I got her. And I also got something you might like" _

The teen smirked "I'll see you back home then"

_"How was the visit?" _

"It went well, Eris passed out though. The stigma did something to her and she lost consciousness" Kadaj said

_"That's weird" _Loz replied _"Okay, I'll be back home soon. Yazoo said he just got some kids from Wutai and he'd be heading to Edge soon. He might not be back for a while" _

"Alright" Kadaj replied

_"See ya" _Loz said and hung up

Kadaj hung up and started his bike off, then drove back to the Forgotten City.

When Kadaj got there, Eris was still unconscious. Kadaj brought her into the extra room he had in his house and let her rest.

**My POV **

I woke up, to a fairly dark room, my arm hurting, but not as much as before. I looked down at it, and saw it was bandaged.

_Who-_

The door opened and Kadaj walked in. "Feeling better?" He asked

"Yea, thanks. Did you bandage my arm?" I asked

"Yea, it was all black and stuff so I cleaned it up a bit and bandaged it"

I smiled "Thanks"

He walked over to the bed and turned on the light. Using my good arm, I sat up.

"Here, this should help with the pain. It's something Loz found" Kadaj said handing me a cup with a black liquid in it

"Uhm thanks" I said taking it and sipping some. It was disgusting, but I swallowed anyway.

"I think I just drank tar" I said looking at the liquid

"Want water?" He asked

I nodded furiously

He chuckled "Okay, I'll be right back. Oh, do you know a girl named Marlene?" He asked

"Marlene?! Where is she?"

"Here, Loz kidnapped her"

I threw the empty cup at his head "YOU KIDNAPPED MARLENE!?!?"

"To get Cloud." Kadaj said

I glared at him "Bring Marlene in"

He sighed and walked out.

A few minutes later, Kadaj came back in with Marlene.

"Eris!" Marlene said, got up on the bed and hugged me.

"Where's Tifa, Marlene?" I asked

"She got into a battle, I don't know what happened to her" Marlene said "When I was kidnapped-" I glared at Kadaj "-She was hurt really bad!"

"Kadaj, why'd you have Loz kidnap Marlene?" I asked

"To get Big Brother" He replied

"I'm going to smack you!"

"What's that Loz? You need help? Sure, coming" Kadaj said and rushed out

"Damn idiot" I mumbled

"Eris, why are you here?" Marlene asked

"Kadaj kidnapped me too" I shrugged

"Oh"

My cell phone rang. I picked it up off the side table and saw that Reno was calling.

"Marlene could you wait outside for a minute?" I asked

She nodded and left the room.

"Hey Reno" I said

**Marlene's POV **

Marlene had just left the room after Eris' cell phone went off.

"Why are you out here?" Kadaj asked, walking out of his room

"Eris' cell phone went off and she said she needed privacy. Why?" Marlene asked

"Just wondering, jeez" Kadaj rolled his eyes

**My POV **

_"Hey, Eris." _Reno said

"What's up?" I asked

_"Not too much. Where are you? I thought you'd be in Seventh Heaven with Cloud and Tifa" _

"I'm in…Wutai" I lied

_"Huh, okay. Well, I have some info on Kaira"_

"How is she?!" I asked

_"Eris, I'm sorry. Kaira didn't make it"_ Reno replied

"She didn't?" I asked, tearing up

_"I'm sorry. There wasn't anything for the doctors to do. They said, she died peacefully though" _

"It's okay, Reno" I replied, tears falling into my lap

_"Well, I have to go. I'll see you soon?" _

"Yea, bye" I replied and hung up


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, Cloud, Tifa, Loz, Yazoo Kadaj (No matter how much I _want_ to own them)

* * *

[03 Put on the Act. Marlene the Life Saver[Part 1 

Dropping the cell phone in my lap, I took a pillow from behind and cried into it.

"Eris…Are you okay?" Marlene said from outside

I sniffed "Uh-huh"

"Doesn't sound like it…" Kadaj's voice said

"No worries! I'm okay" I said and put my face back in the pillow

Marlene being her curious little self opened the door and walked in, Kadaj trailing in behind her.

"Eris…Are you crying?" Kadaj asked

"No" I replied, voice muffled by the pillow

Marlene and Kadaj looked at each other, knowing I was lying. Kadaj sighed and pulled the pillow out of the grasp, seeing my tearstained face.

"Why are you crying Eris?" Marlene asked

"She's dead…" I whispered

"Who?" Kadaj asked

"My sister"

"Kaira?" Marlene asked

I nodded.

"How?! When!?" Marlene asked

"I'm not sure when. She must have…died in her sleep" I sniffed

"Uhm, care to fill me in?" Kadaj asked

"Marlene could you wait-"

She interrupted "I can explain it to him"

I ruffled her hair and smiled a bit "Thanks"

Kadaj's POV

"Eris…Are you okay?" Marlene asked

Kadaj heard Eris sniff "Uh-huh"

"Doesn't sound like it…" Kadaj said

"No worries! I'm okay" She said

Marlene rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing Eris was lying. She opened the door and walked in, Kadaj trailing in behind her.

"Eris…Are you crying?" Kadaj asked

"No" Eris replied, voice muffled by the pillow

Marlene and Kadaj looked at each other, knowing she was lying. Kadaj sighed and pulled the pillow out of her grasp, seeing Eris' tearstained face.

"Why are you crying Eris?" Marlene asked

"She's dead…" She whispered

"Who?" Kadaj asked

"My sister"

"Kaira?" Marlene asked

She nodded.

"How?! When!?" Marlene asked

"I'm not sure when. She must have…died in her sleep" Eris sniffed

"Uhm, care to fill me in?" Kadaj asked

"Marlene could you wait-"

Marlene interrupted "I can explain it to him"

Eris ruffled her hair and smiled a bit "Thanks"

Marlene nodded and took Kadaj outside to the living room.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Eris' family." Marlene said

Kadaj nodded

"Okay, Eris' mother and father were killed by Sephiroth. Her sisters and herself were experimented on to become an angel and another Perfect SOLDIER. That was before Sephiroth found out about the experiments done on him. When Sephiroth killed Eris' parents because of his knowledge of the experiments, ShinRa dismissed the idea of her becoming a SOLDIER and just an Angel" She explained

"I know that already" Kadaj said

"Okay then. Kaira, Lenna, and Rebecca are Eris' sisters. Rebecca and Lenna were experimented on and then killed by ShinRa. Kaira lived through the experiments and then became sick. She was operated on because her heart was damaged. They were in the middle of a heart transplant when Eris became the next experiment. Kaira's operation went well, and then she must have just died from what Eris told me. Eris is alone in the world now; she's got no one left. And I can tell that she's losing the will to live…" Marlene said sadly

"I never thought that it was that bad…" Kadaj said, frowning

"She's been through a lot. Go easy on her please. Your brothers too" Marlene said

Kadaj nodded, "Sure"

Yazoo burst in the door "Shoot. Me. NOW!"

"What!?" Kadaj asked

"The kids! They annoy me, Kill me!" He said

"Uhm, how about no" Kadaj replied

Yazoo sighed.

Eris walked out of her room, "What's going on?" She asked

My POV

The door slammed open, I could hear it from my room.

"Shoot. Me. NOW!" Yazoo's voice asked

"What!?" Kadaj said, taken aback

"The kids! They annoy me, kill me!" Yazoo said

"Uhm, how about no" Kadaj replied

Yazoo sighed

I walked over to the door and out of the room, "What's going on?" I asked

"Hey, are you alright? Loz said your arm was all screwed up earlier" Yazoo said

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay. Thanks for your concern, Yazoo" I smiled

"…whatever" He mumbled

"Yea, anyway…You got the kids? Good, Big Brother should be coming soon. We should get ready" Kadaj said

Loz walked in the room from the kitchen "Can we eat first? I'm hungry"

"Yea, me too" Yazoo said

Kadaj growled slightly "Grab a piece of bread or something, put it in the toaster and let's go!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold up Kadaj. I can make something quick for you guys to eat" I said

"Please do!" Loz said

"Sure, show me the kitchen and I can do it. Marlene can you help?" I asked

"Sure" She replied

Loz brought us to the kitchen, "What'cha gonna make?" He asked

"It's a surprise" I replied and shooed him out of the kitchen

"What are you going to make, Eris?" Marlene asked

"Grilled cheeses" I said

"Mm, yummy" She replied

"You want one too?" I asked

"Please"

Twenty minutes later, eight grilled cheeses were done. One for Marlene, one for myself, and two for each of the guys.

"Okay, come and get it!" I yelled to the guys

Loz ran in and looked at the food "What is it?"

"A grilled cheese, silly" I smiled

He picked one up and took a bite "This is…good" He took another bite

"Thanks"

Kadaj and Yazoo (they were outside watching the kids) walked in as Loz finished his other sandwich

"Kadaj, she cooks good food. Let's keep her" Loz pointed to me

"Whatever" Kadaj replied and took a bite of his sandwich "It's pretty good" He mumbled

Yazoo took one, took a bite, then ate the rest in record time, and then ate the other.

"Wow, you really were hungry" I said

"I've been in Wutai and Edge for the past day and a half, with annoying little kids and no food" He pointed out

I shrugged "Makes sense"

Five minutes later, the food was gone.

"Okay, _now_ we go" Kadaj said

Yazoo and Loz nodded.

"Wait," I said "If Cloud's coming, I don't think I can fight against him" I said

"Cloud!?" Marlene asked

"Yes, Cloud's coming" I said

"Then act like your fighting us" Yazoo said

"I guess, I could do that" I mumbled "Marlene can you-"

"Keep that from Cloud? Sure" She said

"I love you. You're such a life saver" I smiled and hugged her

"Okay, enough lovey-dovey sister time. Let's go" Kadaj said

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz led the way to where we were supposed to be. As we were walking, Marlene asked,

"Do you like one of them?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Loz is more like the older brother type to me. Yazoo is attractive, but I don't think he likes me" I said

"What about Kadaj?"

"Kadaj…is also attractive. He's nice but he can get pissed and he has a temper, but other than that, he's an okay guy" I said

She nodded and we came out to the front of the shell-looking statue thing.

"Denzel!" Marlene said, noticing Denzel near the back

He didn't hear her so she started to run towards him but Loz held her back.

I walked up to Kadaj and whacked him over the head "YOU KIDNAPPED DENZEL TOO!?"

"OW!" He rubbed his head "Uh, yea I had Yazoo kidnap the kid, to get Brother!"

I whacked him again "IDIOT!"

He rubbed his head again "Stop it, woman!"

"Don't call me woman!" I said

"I can call you whatever the hell I want to call you, woman!"

"No you-" I couldn't finish because Yazoo put his hand over my mouth and kept it there

"Thank you!" Kadaj said to Yazoo

Kadaj walked over to the kids. They were standing in front of the lake, Kadaj and the others on the other side. (They already put the materia in their arms when Eris was making food)

"Mother has given me a very special gift. The power to fight, against a planet that torments humanity. She gave this to all her children. That's right, you and I are brethren. Chosen when we inherited Mother's memetic legacy through the Lifestream! But, the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to stop us. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt! Now, I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together. We'll join as a family and strike back at the planet!" A black aura appeared around Kadaj, then it died down "Do as I do" He walked into the water and it became black. He scooped up some of the water in his hands and brought it to his lips.

After drinking it, he looked at all the children as they started to walk into the water and repeat what he had done.

Denzel walked into the water and followed what Kadaj had done as well.

"Denzel!" Marlene said

He ignored her.

"Denzel!" She said again as he drank the water down, his eyes becoming a Mako green and blue cat slits like Kadaj's

Kadaj walked back to us. "Brother should be coming soon. And uhm, Yazoo...You can let go of Eris now"

Yazoo let go, letting me breathe.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Too bad I didn't succeed" He mumbled

"Why you-!"

"Wait, Brother is here. I can hear his motorcycle" Loz said

Kadaj smirked, "Brothers"

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, I don't like that look you guys are giving me..." I said, starting to back up

_This...is not going to end well... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, Cloud, Tifa, Loz, Yazoo Kadaj (No matter how much I _want_ to own them)

* * *

[03 Put on the Act. Marlene the Life Saver[Part 2

"So you tie me to a tree" I said, tied to a tree

Kadaj decided that if I was going to be acting about fighting against Kadaj and the others, he thought he might as well make it look like I was being held hostage. Hence, Kadaj tying me to a tree.

"Couldn't you have just, oh I don't know, held your Souba to my neck or something!?" I asked, struggling to get out of the ropes

"We could have, but this is much better" Kadaj smirked

"Oh, when I get down from here! I swear I'll cut off your-!" I started but Kadaj and his brothers just walked off to go meet Cloud. "-G-get back here!"

They ignored me. I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were waiting for Cloud, about one hundred feet from where I was. Cloud was coming closer and closer. Kadaj nodded to Yazoo and Loz and they both took out their guns and started firing at Cloud.

_Please don't kill him, please don't kill him_ I thought

Cloud swerved out of the way, getting out two buster swords from his "motorcycle stash".

While Loz and Yazoo kept shooting, Kadaj went forward and summoned the kids, who were hiding in the trees. They jumped down and in front of Cloud. Marlene was in front, near Denzel, to make sure Cloud wouldn't run him over. The light on Cloud's motorcycle showed Marlene and Cloud swerved out of the way again, the kids jumping away from the bike. Cloud fell off the bike, rolling onto the ground as the bike went towards Kadaj. Kadaj jumped on and over Cloud's bike, heading towards the fallen Cloud. Loz, who had stopped shooting along with Yazoo, stopped the bike from colliding into himself, and anything in its path.

The kids surrounded Kadaj and Cloud, Marlene ran over to me.

"I'm glad you could make it" Kadaj said

"I'm only here for the kids and Eris" Cloud replied

Kadaj ignored him "See this man, he's our Big Brother. But alas," He points his Souba at Cloud "In our happy flock, he's what you'd call a black sheep

Kadaj went to swing at Cloud.

"Cloud!" Marlene and I yelled

Kadaj turned and glared at me. I just smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Cloud grabbed a buster sword and swung at Kadaj, who dodged just in time.

(Okay, I'm in the process of moving, and I don't have a DVD player in my room anymore and all my DVDs are in a storage shed, so I'm doing the battle scenes from memory. So if they suck, sorry. I'll try to see if I can get the DVDs from the storage place)

Kadaj jumped up to where Marlene and I were as Yazoo started shooting at Cloud again. Kadaj broke the ropes binding me to the tree and I grabbed my ring blades and katana and started attacking Kadaj. Loz ran at Cloud, and blocked an attack. Cloud ran at Loz who flipped over and grabbed Cloud with his feet and flung him across the road. Cloud landed a few inches away from his other buster sword. He grabbed it as Yazoo came over and shot at him. Yazoo kicked Cloud and Cloud went flying back. Cloud recovered and blocked all the shots being fired at him.

I swung my ring blade at Kadaj and he flipped backwards, near Cloud. He then started attacking Cloud. Kadaj stepped on Cloud's blade and flipped over him, slashing at him. I ran after Kadaj, throwing my ring blade and just missing him. My ring blade came back and I jumped and caught it in the air, running after Kadaj again.

Loz raised his arm in the air, charging for an attack. He slammed his fist into the ground, creating a large wave of dirt and gravel towards Cloud. Yazoo jumped backwards over the wave that was coming up behind him. In the air, Yazoo kept shooting at Cloud. Cloud blocked, and then raised one of his swords in the air, creating a blue aura around it. He slashed down, letting the blue energy collide with the gravel and dirt, causing an explosion.

Loz came up and punched Cloud in the stomach, forcing him back. Yazoo jumped off of Loz's arm and flew towards Cloud, slashing his gun blade and shooting at him. Now Loz and Yazoo were attacking Cloud. Loz pushed off of Cloud and Yazoo came up under Loz, grabbed his gun and ran at Cloud, shooting him. Loz came up behind Cloud and charged for an attack. Cloud jumped in the air at the right time. Yazoo jumped on Loz's arm and Loz threw Yazoo up.

Kadaj slashed his Souba at me, I blocked but the blade hit my arm.

I winced, but kept on going, slashing at Kadaj with my katana and throwing a ring blade at him. I heard something crack and I looked over to Cloud, to see that Loz had cut down a tree. Yazoo was shooting at Cloud. Snapping out of my thought, Kadaj swung _my_ ring blade at me, cutting my arm and throwing me back onto the ground. Kadaj was about to lean down and help, when Cloud came over to attack Kadaj. Kadaj swung his blade at Cloud and Cloud blocked. Kadaj jumped in the air after Cloud and I jumped up in the air as Kadaj was about to give the final blow. Kadaj snickered and I heard a gun click, thinking it was Yazoo, I pushed Cloud out of the way as Kadaj was about to hit Cloud. A gun shot hit Kadaj's blade and the hilt of Souba hit my temple, I passed out.

**Cloud's POV **

Cloud woke up, still in the Forgotten City.

"Awake I see" a deep voice said from behind him

"Vincent. What do you know about this?" Cloud asked, sitting up.

"I come here often" Vincent said, walking over to Cloud "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing" He grabbed Cloud's arm, Cloud winced. "The stigma, it's a symptom of Alien matter infecting the body. The body tries to eliminate" he let go "it but over compensates. Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by, 'intruders'?" Cloud asked

"The Sephiroth gene, Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want" Vincent replied

"You're well informed"

"Tseng and Elena were brought here half dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them but...well, we'll see"

"Tortured?" Cloud asked

Vincent turned to face Cloud "They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head"

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for Mother..." Cloud said

"Heaven's dark harbinger. Jenova. The Calamity" Vincent said "If they wanted to, they could re-create Sephiroth."

"Kadaj. What is he?" Cloud asked

"I'd rather not know"

There was a rustle in the bushes. Cloud and Vincent both braced themselves.

Marlene came running out of the bush and ran to Cloud.

"Marlene!" he said

"Cloud, Denzel and Tifa!"

"Tifa is alright" Cloud replied

"I want to talk to her" Marlene pleaded

Cloud looked for his phone and Marlene looked over at Vincent "May I?"

Vincent moved his cape. No phone.

"You don't have a phone?!"

"Vincent, will you take Marlene to Tifa? I have to get Eris, and then go see ShinRa for some answers"

"I can't do that" Vincent replied "And don't bother saving Eris. I over heard a conversation with her and Kadaj. She's working with them, Cloud"

"Eris? No, she wouldn't" Cloud replied

"I heard her say that she was acting about fighting Kadaj." He said

"...Still take Marlene to Tifa. I need to go see ShinRa"

"Forget it Cloud!" Marlene said, pushing away from him "Why don't you pay any attention to us?!" She ran over to Vincent and hid in his cape

"Marlene, please, give me some time. There's a battle to be fought" Cloud said "But it's not a simple as just fighting it. Understand?"

"No I don't!" She replied

"Cloud, you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked

Cloud had a flashback. (Not going to explain it. Too lazy XD) "Are sins ever forgiven?" He asked

"I've never tried" Vincent replied

"You mean...Never tried...Marlene, let's go"

Marlene popped her head out from Vincent's cape and nodded, running up to Cloud.

"Well I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict" Cloud said, taking Marlene's hand and walking off

**Kadaj's POV **

_Damn girl_ Kadaj thought.

Eris had pushed Cloud out of the way of his attack, causing _her_ to get hit and causing _her _to pass out. Instead of the gun shot being Yazoo, it was a guy in a red cape. Kadaj jumped backwards, landing on the ground. Cloud fell next to him and Eris, still passed out, fell on Kadaj. He put her back on the ground and went to attack the red cloaked man. The red guy went over to Cloud and surrounded him with his cape, and he jumped off. Kadaj went to swing at the guy, Loz ran to attack and Yazoo shot, but none worked and they both disappeared.

Kadaj growled.

Marlene left her spot and ran out into the bushes. Loz went to go get her but Kadaj stopped him.

"Leave her. We don't need her anymore" Kadaj said, kneeling next to Eris.

"You know, Cloud will probably come back for her" Loz said, referring to Eris

"Then we fight back. He's not going to be able to take her back" Kadaj replied

"Do you...like her?" Yazoo asked, he had never seen his brother so protective of some _woman _

"What makes you think that?" Kadaj asked

"Well, you're being fairly protective of her" Yazoo said

"I don't have _time_ to like anyone. I have Mother to find" Kadaj replied, a bit coldly

Loz and Yazoo just shrugged. Their brother was a bad liar. They _knew _he liked her and they _knew_ she liked him. They now, just had to find a way to get them together. Oh, how much fun this will be.

Kadaj brought Eris back to their house and set her on the couch, in his lap.

"You _do _like her, Kadaj. Don't deny it" Loz smirked

"I. Do. Not!" Kadaj snapped

Loz sighed "Such a stubborn little brother. Raging hormones are getting to him Yazoo."

"Gee Kadaj, this is like, what, the first girl you like too, right?" Yazoo asked

"Shut. The HELL. Up!" Kadaj yelled

Eris' hand reached up and smacked Kadaj's face lightly, "Stop with the yelling, you're giving me a headache" She said, waking up

"Sorry Er (pronounced Air), it was Kadaj" Loz said

"Whatever, I just need food" She replied

**My POV **

"Shut. The HELL. Up!" Kadaj yelled

My hand reached up and smacked Kadaj's face lightly, "Stop with the yelling, you're giving me a headache" I said, waking up

"Sorry Er, it was Kadaj" Loz said

"Whatever, I just need food" I replied

I got out of Kadaj's lap and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge, finding nothing. Opening the freezer, I found the best thing in the world.

I squealed, running back into the living room, clutching the box. "You have popsicles!!" I hugged the box

"Uhm, Kadaj, I think you hit her too hard on the head" Loz muttered

Kadaj nodded, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Don't give me that look" I said, opening a box of the popsicles, taking one out and stuffing on in Kadaj's mouth.

He looked at it cross eyed for a minute, then took it out of his mouth and opened it, putting it back in his mouth.

"Want one?" I asked the other two brothers

Yazoo nodded no.

"I do!" Loz said

I handed him one and he opened it, eating it in one bite.

"Good Lord, Loz" I said

"What?"

"Nothing" I replied taking out a Popsicle and popping it into my mouth

I walked back into the kitchen and put the Popsicle box back into the freezer.

"Yazoo do you want something? I can make food for you of you want" I said

"I'm good" He replied

I shrugged and walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Kadaj.

They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Eris, That. Looks. WRONG!!!" Loz said

"What eating a Popsicle?" I asked

"Well, it just looks...weird" Loz said

"How so?" I asked "I'm eating a popsicle. How's that so wrong" I finished eating it

"It looks like a-" Loz started

"Okay! I think we can stop the conversation" Kadaj said

"What? I want to know why it looks so wrong though!" I said

"No. You don't" Kadaj replied. Standing up and tossing his Popsicle stick at Loz, then noticed my cuts from before "Er, your bleeding"

"What? I am?" I looked at my arms. Yup, I was bleeding "Oh, guess I am"

"Come on" Kadaj grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom

In the bathroom, Kadaj lifted me up and put me on the counter. He got out some bandages and disinfectant and started cleaning my arms.

"You don't have to do this for me, you know" I said

"If I didn't you'd be dead by tomorrow" He said

"No I wouldn't. After a while my body heals. Sometimes" I mumbled the last part

"Sometimes?" he asked "What if it didn't? You would be dead" He flicked my nose

I wiggled my nose and looked at him "Why'd you do that?"

"Because it was there" He replied, laughing slightly

I pouted "Not funny"

"Sorry, kiddo" He replied

I whacked his head lightly "Don't call me kiddo, I'm seventeen not some five year old"

"You're younger than me, I'll call you what I want" he said

I pouted "Not fair...Old Fart"

"Old...Fart?" He asked "That supposed to be me?"

I nodded "Yep"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, Cloud, Tifa, Loz, Yazoo Kadaj (No matter how much I _want_ to own them)

* * *

[04 When Cat's Attack. Late Night Movie and Hot Cocoa 

"There, your arms are all bandaged up" Kadaj said, smiling at how well he'd bandaged my arms

"Thanks" I replied as he put the arm wrap and disinfectant back

"No problem..." He muttered

I was about to get off the counter, when Kadaj's hand was placed onto mine. I blinked, and then looked at Kadaj.

"Kadaj?" I asked

"I'm sorry" He said, not moving his hand

"About what?"

He sighed and looked the other way, not knowing if he should bring up the subject "You're sister" He mumbled

I bit my bottom lip and stiffened. He felt it "It's...okay. I knew it was coming" I mumbled back

"You did?" He asked, looking at me

I nodded "She told me, she was dying and there wasn't anything I could do about it...I knew that the operation went well, but she was still sick..." I said "so, it was a given that she wasn't going to last much longer..."

"Sorry..." he said

"Don't be...its fine"

He nodded slightly. I brought one of my knees up on the counter and rested my head on it.

"You're not crying now are you?" He asked

I lifted my head up and rested my chin on my knee "No. What made you think I was crying?" I asked

"Just looked it" He shrugged, resting his forehead on mine, noses touching

I cocked an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired" He replied, eyes closed

I smiled and laughed slightly.

Little did we both know, we were both leaning into each other. Closer...and closer...and closer until…

"Are you done in there?! I need to use the bathroom" Loz said from outside the door

Kadaj and I both pulled away, before our lips connected. "Yea, I just finished up bandaging her arms" Kadaj said, turning his head away

I frowned slightly and jumped off the counter, walking to the door. I opened it. Loz walked in, and Kadaj and I walked out, back to the living room.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen my ring blades have you?" I asked

The two brothers looked at each other.

"I thought you had them" Kadaj said

"I thought Loz had them" Yazoo replied

Loz walked out of the bathroom "I thought Yazoo had them too"

I smacked my forehead "I'm going to go look for them" I walked towards the door, then out. Kadaj followed.

**Yazoo****'s POV **

"It looks like a-" Loz started

"Okay! I think we can stop the conversation" Kadaj said

"What? I want to know why it looks so wrong though!" Eris said

"No. You don't" Kadaj replied. Standing up and tossing his Popsicle stick at Loz, then noticed Eris' cuts from before "Er, you're bleeding"

"What? I am?" She looked at her arms. "Oh, guess I am"

"Come on" Kadaj grabbed Eris' hand and dragged her towards the bathroom

Kadaj walked into the bathroom, Eris trailing behind him and he shut the door.

"Wanna spy?" Loz asked

Yazoo shrugged "Sure, why not"

They both ran around the back of the house to the window of the bathroom. It was big enough for them both to see what was going on, without being noticed by Kadaj or Eris.

In the bathroom, Kadaj lifted Eris up and put her on the counter. He got out some bandages and disinfectant and started cleaning her arms.

"You don't have to do this for me, you know" She said

"If I didn't you'd be dead by tomorrow" He said

"No I wouldn't. After a while my body heals " She mumbled something else they couldn't hear

"Sometimes?" he asked "What if it didn't? You would be dead" He flicked her nose

Eris wiggled her nose and looked at him "Why'd you do that?"

"Because it was there" He replied, laughing slightly

She pouted "Not funny"

"Sorry, kiddo" He replied

Eris whacked his head lightly "Don't call me kiddo, I'm seventeen not some five year old"

"You're younger than me, I'll call you what I want" he said

She pouted again "Not fair...Old Fart"

"Old...Fart?" He asked "That supposed to be me?"

She nodded "Yep"

"There, your arms are all bandaged up" Kadaj said, smiling at how well he'd bandaged Eris' arms.

"Thanks" She replied as he put the arm wrap and disinfectant back

"No problem..." He muttered

She was about to get off the counter, when Kadaj put his hand on top of hers. She blinked, and then looked at Kadaj.

"Kadaj?" She asked

"I'm sorry" He said, not moving his hand

"About what?"

He sighed and looked the other way, not knowing if he should bring up the subject "You're sister" He mumbled

She bit her bottom lip and stiffened. He felt it "It's...okay. I knew it was coming" She mumbled back

"You did?" He asked, looking at her

She nodded "She told me, she was dying and there wasn't anything I could do about it...I knew that the operation went well, but she was still sick..." She said "so, it was a given that she wasn't going to last much longer..."

"Sorry..." he said

"Don't be...its fine"

He nodded slightly. She brought one of her legs up on the counter and rested her head on it.

"You're not crying now are you?" He asked

She lifted her head up and rested her chin on her knee "No. What made you think I was crying?" She asked

"Just looked it" He shrugged, resting his forehead on hers, noses touching

She cocked an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired" He replied, eyes closed

She smiled and laughed slightly and closed her eyes.

Then they both started leaning into each other.

"Loz! They're going to kiss. Interrupt them!" Yazoo whispered

Loz nodded and ran off.

They were getting closer and closer and closer and then…

"Are you done in there?! I need to use the bathroom" Loz said from outside the door

Kadaj and Eris both pulled away, before their lips connected. "Yea, I just finished up bandaging her arms" Kadaj said, turning his head away

She frowned slightly and jumped off the counter, walking to the door. Eris opened it. Loz walked in, and Kadaj and Er walked out, back to the living room. Yazoo ran back quickly and sat on the couch, taking out his gun blade.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen my ring blades have you?" Eris asked

The two brothers looked at each other.

"I thought you had them" Kadaj said

"I thought Loz had them" Yazoo replied

Loz walked out of the bathroom "I thought Yazoo had them too"

Eris smacked her forehead "I'm going to go look for them" Eris walked towards the door, then out. Kadaj followed.

"So, did they kiss?" Loz asked

"Nope. You got there right before they did." Yazoo replied

"But, I thought we wanted to get them together?" Loz asked

"We do. Just not yet"

"Oh"

**My POV **

"Hey Kadaj, can you look over there, while I look over here?" I asked

He nodded "Sure"

I walked over to the left, Kadaj to the right.

_Wow, I can't believe I almost kissed Kadaj! What came over me? Do I like him? I mean, he's attractive and all but I'm not sure if I like him. Well, I like him but I don't really like him...Do I-? _

In the middle of my thinking, I tripped over something. I rubbed my head and looked to see what I tripped over. "Hey, my ring blades!" I picked them up and strapped them to my back "That was easy"

"Hey Kadaj! I found them!" I yelled

I waited a few minutes, then Kadaj came, rubbing his face.

"Hm? What happened?" I asked

He moved his hand. He had few scratches on his face "What the hell? Did you try killing yourself or something?!" I moved his hand again and looked at the cuts,

"No, I was attacked"

"Attacked?" I asked "By what or who?"

Just then, a small black thing attacked Kadaj...again. But this time it was on his back "Ow!" He said

I made him turn around and I picked up the black thing. "Kadaj...you were attacked by this cute little kitty?"

"It's not cute, it's trying to kill me!" He said

"I think she was playing with you. She must have thought you were playing a game with her" I took down my hair, and put it in a low ponytail. The kitten jumped after my hair "See, she was only having fun"

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" He asked

I stood up and picked up the kitten "I can tell these things" I replied "I'm going to keep her"

"What? No, you can't" Kadaj said

"Yes, I can. And I will" I said "Hm, I think I'll name you...Hikari"

"Hikari? You know it means 'light', right?" He said "And that she's a black cat"

"I know, that's what I like about it" I smiled

He rolled his eyes "Weirdo"

I smacked his chest "Don't roll your eyes at me and call me a weirdo, Mister!"

"Whatever, let's just go" He said

"Right. When we get back I'll clean those cuts up for you" I said

"Alright"

* * *

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Loz asked Kadaj

"I was attacked" Kadaj replied

"By who? Or what?" Yazoo asked

"By this" I held up Hikari

Both brothers burst our laughing "A cat! You got beat up by a cat!!!" Yazoo laughed

"That's hilarious!!" Loz added

Kadaj pouted "It's not funny!"

"Okay guys, calm down. It's not that funny" I said

They calmed down a bit.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go get the disinfectant. I'll be right back" I said, running to the bathroom, Hikari running behind me

"You got beat up by a cat, that's funny" Loz said

Kadaj growled "Go check on the kids!"

Yazoo and Loz laughed one last time before walking out to check up on the kids.

"Where'd Loz and Yazoo go?" I asked

"To check on the kids" Kadaj replied

"Oh," I sat down on the couch next to Kadaj "I'm sorry, they laughed at you. It wasn't funny"

"It's fine. I really don't care" He said

"Alright" I sighed

I took out the bottle of disinfectant and a few Q-tips and cotton swaps and started cleaning his cuts.

"Ow!" He complained

"Well duh, it's gonna sting a bit"

He grumbled something negative, but I brushed it off. I continued to clean his cuts and he clenched his fists.

"Here" I said, offering my free hand

"What am I suppose to do with your hand?" He asked

I giggled "Squeeze my hand when I clean the cuts. It takes your mind off the pain" I said

"But, I could break your hand" He said

"It's fine, go ahead"

He hesitated, but took my hand. "Ready?" I asked, he nodded and squeezed my hand as I cleaned the last cuts. Hikari started pawing at my knee.

A few minutes later, all Kadaj's cuts were disinfected. "Okay, they're disinfected. Now, I'm just going to close up the wounds"

"That's not gonna hurt, is it?" He asked

"Nope. It's actually a tickly feeling" I said

"It...tickles?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Yup!"

He shrugged and closed his eyes, "Okay"

I nodded and put my hands together. A blue sparkly light surrounded them and I lightly traced Kadaj cuts. The blue sparkly light went onto the cuts and healed them. "Okay, all done!"

He put his hand on his cheek "It worked"

"Of course it did, silly!"

"We're back" Yazoo said, walking through the door

"Welcome back" I smiled

Hikari ran over to Yazoo and pawed at his boot. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. It's almost one AM, and we have to be out of here early tomorrow, right?"

Kadaj nodded "Yea, I think I'll try and get some sleep too"

Loz yawned "Same"

"Me too!" I said

They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked

Kadaj pushed my head lightly "You're so weird"

"Hm. You're so nice to me." I stood up "Okay, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. Come on Hikari"

I walked off to the room Kadaj let me borrow, Hikari right behind me. I walked in, closed the door, the opened it a few seconds later. "Kadaj, can I borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts or something?"

He blinked "Uh, sure"

Kadaj got up and stretched, then walked over towards his room. He walked in, shuffled around in his closet and drawers, then came out with a black shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Like the color black?" I asked

He just shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow!" I walked into my bedroom and closed the door, opening it again to let Hikari in.

I changed into Kadaj's clothes and set me normal clothes on the small dresser on the other side of the room. Kadaj's clothes were a bit big on me, but I managed. I climbed up on the bed and Hikari jumped up after me. I leaned back onto the pillows and pet Hikari's head. She meowed. I smiled and sniffed the sleeve of Kadaj's shirt. It smelled good, like Kadaj. (No duh)

"Does this smell good?" I asked Hikari

She sniffed the sleeve and rubbed her face on it.

"Well, I'm not the only one that likes Kadaj's scent then" I laughed slightly

I climbed under the covers of the bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep with Hikari snuggled up on the pillow next to me.

* * *

**-Dream- **

(This is a bit different. In my story, Sephiroth found out about him being an experiment eleven years ago, instead of two years ago)

Four girls: a fifteen year old, a twelve year old, a nine year old and a six year old ran into a house and slammed the door behind them. The youngest girl was leaning into the eldest girls arms, clutching her head in her hands. Tears were streaming down all of their faces at what they had just witnessed. Their parents, the people who had cared and loved them for so long, were killed in front of them. They were killed, by a man, a SOLDIER.

His name: Sephiroth.

Sephiroth invaded their home and killed their father, a scientist working for Rufus ShinRa. Their father had done the experiments on Sephiroth, and when he found out about the experiments that made him, he went on a killing spree. Their father, Hayate Hideyoshi was Sephiroth's first victim.

A high pitched scream pierced the air. The twelve year old girl peeked her head out the window to see her mother fall to the ground, blood covering her body. The twelve year old gasped and pulled her head back down.

"We need to run!" She whispered

"Is he coming?" The eldest asked

"He will be soon!" The second eldest said

The eldest nodded and picked up the youngest girl, running to the back of the house, towards the back door, the other sisters following.

They all ran out, only to see Sephiroth standing before them.

"I won't kill you, unless you get in my way" His deep voice threatened. He turned around and walked away, leaving the girls trembling and left with no parents.

**-End Dream-**

I shot up from the bed, damp from sweat. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

3:18 AM.

I sighed. That dream, or rather, nightmare, haunted me for many years after that day. Even though I was six, I still remember that day very clearly. Ever since Sephiroth found out about those experiments, and went on that killing spree, nothing good had come out of my life. Only pain and suffering.

I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep, so I got up and walked to the door, quietly opening it, not waking anyone, and walking into the dark hallway and making my way to the living room. I turned on the dim light and sat on the couch, thinking over my dream. I sighed and leaned my chin on the arm of the couch.

"Eris...?" A sleepy voice said

I turned around and blushed slightly "Kadaj...sorry, did I wake you?"

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, Souba in the other "Nah, I was awake. I heard you get up and walk in here. Is everything okay?" He was wearing black sleep pants, no shirt.

"I had...a nightmare" I said

"About?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

He sat down on the couch. "Okay, but if you want to, I'm open"

I smiled "Thanks"

"Don't you want to get back to sleep? We've got a long day tomorrow"

"I don't want to go back to sleep, after the nightmare. What about you, don't you want to get some rest?" I asked

"I'd probably end up just laying in bed, wide awake" He said

"Okay. Oh, I'll be right back, stay here and don't peek" I got up and walked into the kitchen

"Uhm, sure?" He said

In the kitchen, I got out four ingredients: milk, sugar, chocolate powder and whipped cream. "Perfect!" I whispered

I got out two mugs, heated up the milk, mixed in chocolate powder and sugar and put whipped cream on top. The perfect and best hot chocolate. My mother used to make this for me and my other sisters when we were sick or something. It's a family recipe.

I walked back into the living room, a mug in each hand. Kadaj was petting Hikari who was rubbing up against his bare chest.

"Getting along now, hm?" I asked

He jumped slightly "Yea, I guess... What is that?" He asked, referring to the mugs.

I sat down on the couch and handed one to him. "My mothers' special hot chocolate. It's good, here" I handed him one

He looked at it for a minute, then took a sip. "It's good. I've never had hot chocolate before"

"Never?! Wow, I've never met a person who's never had a hot cocoa" I said and sipped mine

Kadaj sipped his again while petting Hikari's head. I looked at him and giggled.

"What?" he asked

"You have whipped cream on your nose" I said

"Huh?" he looked at his nose crossed eyed.

I took my index finger and wiped the whipped cream off his nose, then put my finger in my mouth, like a little kid. I smiled.

"You're...crazy" He said

"I know"

He smiled "Eris"

"Yea?"

He put whipped cream on my nose. "You've got something on your nose"

I looked at it crossed eyed and he did the same thing I had done earlier "Got it" He said

We laughed and Hikari meowed. We looked at her. She had whipped cream on her small black nose. She licked it off.

Twenty minutes of whipped cream on noses and on little black cats followed, until I went to drink more of my hot chocolate, to find it all gone.

"Aw, that sucks. I don't have anymore" I put the mug on the small coffee table.

Kadaj went to sip his and found his empty as well "It was fun while it lasted, I guess" He said, putting his on the coffee table, next to mine

"Now what? I'm not tired, are you?" I asked

"No, I'm wide awake. Want to watch a movie?" He asked

"Sure"

Kadaj turned on the TV and searched for a movie. The only ones on at 3:45 in the morning were horror movies. We both decided to watch [Faye thinks: _The Hills Have Eyes_.

One of the really scary parts came on and I jumped up slightly.

"Scared?" He laughed a bit

"Pfft. Me? No way"

Another freaky part, I jumped a foot off the couch and squeaked.

He laughed. "Oh yea, totally not scared"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little freaked out. I've only seen one horror movie and it wasn't all that scary to begin with" I said

"What movie?"

"The _Boogeyman_" I said

"That movie's not scary at all, maybe at one part, but that's it" He said

"Yea, but I was ten" I said

He laughed again "We can turn it off if you want"

"No, I'll be okay"

"Alright"

Ten minutes later, Kadaj decided to play a trick on me. We were sitting next to each other on the couch, closer than before because I jumped near him during the scary parts. He had seen this movie and moved his arm over my shoulder, not touching it. When the scary part came on, he tapped my shoulder, scaring the shit out of me.

"AIEE!!!" I jumped and clung to him "OHMAIGAWD!! Something touched me!"

He tried containing his laughter, but failed miserably.

"That wasn't funny" I frowned

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get that scared" He said, laughing still

I frowned a bit, then gave him a 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-!-I'll-get-you-back-for-this-!' look

He stopped laughing and turned his attention back to the movie.

I smiled and continued watching too. Hikari curled up next to Kadaj's arm.

"This is a long movie" I yawned

He yawned too "Getting tired?"

"N- yawn No"

"Riiiiiiight"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, Cloud, Tifa, Loz, Yazoo Kadaj (No matter how much I _want_ to own them)

* * *

[05 Back in Edge. Kadaj's Feelings Revealed...To Himself. 

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me.

"Er? Wake up, we gotta get going soon"

Kadaj's voice. I opened one eye, looked at him, then closed it again. "I don' wanna" I whined

The three brothers looked at each other.

"Come on, Eris! Wake up" Yazoo said "We have a lot to do today"

I threw a pillow at his face. He caught it and threw it back. Kadaj caught it and hit me. I bolted up. "Uhm, ow!" I said

Kadaj rolled his eyes "Come on, we have to get going. You are going to help us get Mother, aren't you?"

"I suppose...I don't see anything wrong with that" I said (Doesn't know Kadaj is Sephiroth, you'll find out why later)

"Good" Kadaj nodded

We all piled out of the house, all the kids were back in the truck. To Kadaj's dislike, I brought Hikari with me. He said she was only going to get in our way and most likely get killed, I just responded by saying that I'd leave and not help him find his Mother if he said that again. He shut up.

Yazoo took the truck, Loz, his bike, me, Yazoo's bike, Kadaj his bike. _My _bike; was nowhere to be found. Kadaj lost it. I'm never gonna forgive him for that.

**Kadaj's POV **

As they walked out of the house, Kadaj noticed that Hikari was sitting on Eris' shoulder.

"You can't bring her. She'll get in our way, and probably get killed in the process" He said

"No, she won't, Kadaj. I'll take care of her and if you say that again I'll be forced to leave and not help you find Mother" Eris replied, getting on Yazoo's bike.

Kadaj flinched when she said that.

_Why did I just get so worked up when she said she'd leave?_ He thought

**Flashback **

"Bit me" Eris mumbled, turning away from him

"What?" He asked

Eris didn't even look up at him.

"Hey. Hey? Are you mad at me or something now?"

Still no answer.

_Great. What did I do to piss her off?_ He thought

"Er...Sorry. If I made you mad, I didn't mean to" He said, actually meaning it

Kadaj sat there, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't Kadaj poked her. [XD

Eris grumbled and leaned her head on the arm of the couch

_She fell asleep!? So I said that for nothing. Wonderful, just wonderful. Tell me again _why_ I take care of her and not throw her out on the street? _

_"'Cuz, you like her. Possibly love her, hm?" _

_Am I...talking to myself? _

_"Yeah, kind of. I'm your feelings...kinda" _

_Yeeeeeeeah. Weird. Anyway, you're or I'm...whatever. You think I _love_ Eris? _

_"I don't think, I know you do. Ever since you saw her. And, you said it yourself. Your exact words were: _

"Man and I thought you were cute before. But that was at a distance. Now up close you're even cuter"

_"Reeeeeeemmmmmmmeeeeeeemmmbbbbeeeeerrrrr???" _

Kadaj blushed. He _did_ remember saying that to her. _Shut up. Okay, so she's cute and I like her... A bit...Okay, a lot... But what, you think she feels the same way? _

_"Possible. Just tell her tomorrow, see what her reaction is. But, I think she might feel the same, because why do you think she's been staying with you? Don't you think she would have gone back to Cloud and the others?" _

_Well...I guess..._ Kadaj sighed _I guess...I'll tell her tomo- _

Eris yawned in her sleep and fell into Kadaj lap. He face reddened more.

_"Kiss her" _

Kadaj, not thinking about it, leaned down. Just when his lips were about to touch hers, Hikari jumped up on Kadaj's head, paying at his hair causing him to pull away. It was like she was saying "No, no, no! None of that!" Kadaj groaned and put Hikari on the floor

"Fine, I won't kiss her"

Hikari mewed.

"What, do you hate me or something?"

She jumped up on Kadaj arm and rubbed up against his chest.

"You just don't want me kissing her" he sighed

She jumped on his shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Yet?" He asked

_What the hell?! I'm talking to a damn cat!_

Hikari purred. She knew what she was doing.

**End Flashback **

**My POV **

Kadaj, Loz, and I rode behind the truck Yazoo was driving, towards Edge. Kadaj had a meeting with Rufus ShinRa, again and this time he was going to get Mother. He wouldn't leave without her.

I sped up a bit and came up next to Kadaj. [Hikari was in Eris' jacket

"Kadaj, I'm sorry if I mad you mad or something back there. I'm just a bit stressed, with the whole...Kaira thing" I explained

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually a bit stressed too...but about something else" He said

"Want to talk?" I asked, concerned

"Uhm, later...I think that' be better" He said

"Alright"

Getting to the city, we saw a lot of people walking around. I noticed a very familiar red headed Turk as well.

_ShinRa's here _

"Hey! Kadaj, ShinRa's here!" I said

"I know, stay with Yazoo and Loz, I have to talk with him. I don't want you getting hurt"

My heart skipped a beat. I felt my face get hot.

_Don't want me getting hurt...? Does Kadaj...care about me? I mean, a lot? _

"Er, you okay?" Loz asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, just kinda nervous" I said

Loz nodded.

We parked our bikes near the monument in Edge. Kadaj got off his bike, then help me off mine, seeing as Yazoo's bike was bigger than my own.

"Thanks..." I said

"No problem..." He replied

"Guys...everything okay between you two? You seem...distant from each other" Loz said

We both looked at him, then each other and blushed.

Loz cocked an eyebrow, same with Yazoo who had gotten out of the truck.

"What's up with them?" Yazoo whispered to his elder brother

"I'm not sure...they were fine earlier... Now this" Loz whispered back

"Well, uhm... I think I'll go see ShinRa now...Get some answers about Mother..." Kadaj said

He started walking to his bike. I turned and grabbed his arm. "Be careful...okay? I don't want you getting hurt..." I muttered

He looked back at me from over his shoulder and smiled "Hey, don't worry, alright, I'll be fine. You be careful too, okay? Don't let your guard down"

I nodded "Yeah..."

He felt my uneasiness and turned around, "Come on, I'll be fine. I can fight ShinRa"

"I know...but I can still worry" I managed a smile

"Yeah"

He turned and walked away, to his bike and rode off.

_"THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE YOU DUMBASS!!! ERGH! YOU COULD'A KISSED HER RIGHT THEN AND THERE! UGH. How are we the same person again...?" _

Kadaj just ignored his inner voice, although, he regretted not kissing her before he left. He had a _real b_ad feeling about today...

Kadaj rode off on his bike and went to the place he was meeting ShinRa. Yazoo and Loz had set up the kids evenly around the monument. People started gathering around and yelling at us.

"How do you sicko's justify this?!" Someone yelled, being held back by another woman

" Yazoo, what do we do?" I asked

Yazoo looked to Loz, Loz nodded and Yazoo held up his hand. Black creatures started springing up from the ground. They started attack all the people.

" Yazoo, don't kill them!" I said

He ignored me and turned to the monument. He and Loz started pulling on some chains.

"And what are we up to?" A familiar voice said from behind us.

" Reno!"

"Er, babe, why the hell are you with these guys?" He asked

"I...well..."

"She's helping us. To find Mother" Loz said "This monument, uh, thing, ShinRa made it"

"Oh no, you're just too clever" Reno said, tapping his head "Er, come back with us. Well get you away from here and ShinRa"

" Reno...I can't" I said, backing up behind Loz

Reno crinkled his nose "Fine then. But, you know where to find us"

"But about you're Mother...We don't know where she is" Rude said

Reno and Rude laughed amongst themselves.

"What? The 'eons' aren't trusted?" Yazoo asked

Reno growled slightly, then ran at Yazoo, Rude behind him, going at Loz.

"Guys!" I yelled

They all ignored me and continued their fight.

"Denzel!" I heard Tifa's worried voice from behind the monument

I looked around for her, and saw her with Denzel

I ran over to her and chucked a ring blade at a dark creature about to attack her. She looked up and saw me. She smiled. I didn't smile back.

"Eris!" She said

I grabbed my ring blade as it came back to me and walked over to her "Tifa...I'm sorry" I muttered

"Sorry...for wha-!"

Before she could finish, a large mass of air turned into a large metal looking creature. I looked to where the energy stream was coming from, and saw Kadaj. He had used the materia to summon a destructive creature.

I frowned, then squealed as the Bahamut landed right in front of us. I looked at it momentarily, and then it flew up and stood on the monument.

**No One's POV **

[Just makes it kinda easier oh, and I lost my Advent Children DVD in the process of moving...Heh, heh...Soooo, uhm I'm gonna improvise on the talking only a bit...Sorry, when I find my DVD, I'll re-write it

Kadaj watched as the Bahamut flew around Edge, threatening to kill anything, which, it probably would do anyway. Kadaj watched as the Bahamut flew over to the monument and in front of the one person he was _hoping_ to protect.

Eris.

_Shit! Damn my goddamn stupidity and all! Errgh!! If that Bahamut kills her...I'll...I'll what...? Probably go crazy...I now know...I honestly do love her... _

_"I told you so..." _Kadaj's emotions echoed in his head, and heart

--------------

The Bahamut's mouth started to glow blue. Tifa hugged Denzel close, so that he wouldn't get hurt. Eris watched and stood close to Tifa and Denzel as the Bahamut released a huge ball of blue energy at the monument. The monument burst and metal went flying everywhere. Tifa and Denzel were knocked over to the right side of Eris. A large piece of metal came her way and hit her, dragging her back.

"Eris!!" Tifa yelled

--------------

Kadaj watched as the Bahamut blew up the monument. He smirked, although he felt that something was wrong with Eris.

He looked around for her, but not frantically, only with his eyes so ShinRa wouldn't get the impression of Kadaj feeling bad or something. His Mako eyes scanned the demolished area and saw that Eris was laying on the ground, a large piece of metal on her. Her arm was scrapped up and bleeding and she wasn't moving.

_Damn-?! _

Eris slowly started getting up. She looked at the metal and shoved it off of her. Immediately, her arm and a few other cuts noticeable to Kadaj were healed. Her Angelic Powers were kicking in.

Kadaj mentally sighed in relief that she was okay.

--------------

Eris' head hit the ground and her lower body was hit by searing pain. She couldn't feel her right arm, the one with Geostigma, and she had a horrible headache. She slowly started getting up. The hunk of metal that was on her lower half, she pushed off, seeing a huge red spot on her right pant leg.

_Fuck!_ She cursed _This is not a good thing... _

Suddenly, she felt all tingly. Her Angelic Powers started kicking in

_Double fuck! _

Her wounds healed and she got up. The jade necklace around her neck started glowing.

_Triple fuck! _

Eris looked around, hoping nothing would go further than the glowing necklace. The light died down, a bit, and Eris looked around for Denzel and Tifa.

She found them, a bit away from her. Tifa was lying over Denzel, both unconscious. Denzel started to stir and Eris walked over to him. He got up and looked at Tifa, not noticing Eris a few feet away from him.

"Son of a bitch!" Denzel yelled as he went at the Bahamut

"Denzel no!" Eris yelled

The Bahamut roared at Denzel. Tifa bolted up. Before Tifa or Eris could get to him, a large metal arm came and put a strong hold on Denzel's shoulder. Then it turned to an arm gun and started shooting at the Bahamut

"Barret!" Eris and Tifa said

Barret turned "You look after Momma. Marlene's gonna be safe, huh?"

With that said, he ran off towards the Bahamut, Red XIII and Cait Sith following up next to him.

Red XIII jumped on the Bahamut and started biting at him while Barret shot at him.

The Bahamut threw Red off of him and back at the ground. Red slid and came to a stop, then went at him again.

Barret couldn't shoot at the Bahamut and it was coming at him, until a large ninja star came at the Bahamut. Eris looked up "Yuffie!"

Yuffie landed on the ground, a parachute landing on top of her. She pulled it off and grinned. "All right! Who's been touching my materia!?"

"The bad guys, naturally" Tifa replied

"Oooh!"

She ran at the Bahamut.

"Who's that?" Denzel asked

A few more black creatures came at Tifa and the others. Tifa guarded Denzel and Eris stood in front, reading to attack the black creatures. Cid came out of nowhere and used his spear to attack the creatures. When they were all gone, he grinned.

"She's a beaut'" He said, referring to the new airship "I'll give you the grand tour afterwards!" He called out as he went at the Bahamut

"Where can I buy a phone?"

Vincent came walking up behind Tifa, and looked at Eris. He nodded at her; she nodded back, as a hello.

"Who's _he_?" Denzel asked as Vincent followed the others to the fight

"They're our friends" Tifa replied

A bike skidded across the pavement behind the three. They all looked behind them. It was Cloud. He parked next to Eris and the other two and pulled out a few buster swords.

"Marlene will be safe. I took her home...I feel lighter...Maybe from all that 'dilly-dally'" He said

"I'm gonna go back to see Marlene, 'kay Cloud? We'll wait for you"

Denzel started running back to Seventh Heaven, then turned back "We'll see you there, won't we Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and Denzel continued back.

Tifa hopped on the back of Cloud's bike and Cloud turned to Eris "Why aren't you with Kadaj?"

Eris flinched "Cloud...I-"

He didn't bother waiting; he just sped off to the Bahamut.

Eris followed Cloud and Tifa to the Bahamut and fought along with them, even though Cloud refused to talk to her. He didn't understand why she would help Kadaj fins Jenova.

Barret, Red and Cait, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Tifa and Eris all helped Cloud to the Bahamut as it prepared for the final attack.

------------

"This is too fun, Sir" Kadaj said as he turned around to face ShinRa. "Any requests for the next act?" He asked and turned to face him

Rufus pulled the sheet off of him, revealing a bandaged up President, holding a black box.

"Mother!" Kadaj said

"A good son would have known" Rufus replied, throwing the box over the edge.

Kadaj became furious. He threw his arm out to ShinRa, energy leaking out "Auugh!" He yelled

------------

"Allllyoooo!" Barret was the first to help Cloud up tot the Bahamut

"Yeeeeeeeah!" Then Cid, with his spear.

"There ya go!" Cait yelled, also helping with Red

"Auugh!" Yuffie lifted Cloud up and threw him too

Vincent hopped off his ledge "Fly!"

Then Tifa, "No giving up!"

And finally, Eris "I'm sorry"

The Bahamut's charged attack went at Cloud and he went at the Bahamut. Cloud went through the attack and on the Bahamut, delivering the final blow. All with a little help from a lost friend.

The Bahamut fell to the ground, blue energy around it.

Cloud landed on the ledge, and looked down, then snapped his head back up as hearing and explosion.

------------

Kadaj used the materia to attack Rufus, who simply jumped off the ledge, Kadaj followed. "Mother!"

Rufus took out a gun and started shooting at Kadaj, then the Jenova enclosed box.

Both hurtling down, Reno and Rude looked up from their fight as the building exploded. "Sir, no!" the Turks yelled

**My POV**

After helping Cloud up, I didn't even bother to stop and tell Tifa, or anyone, where I was going. I just headed straight to the place Kadaj was at.

Hearing the explosion, I picked up my pace.

"Sir, no!" Reno and Rude yelled

I looked up, still running and saw Kadaj and Rufus, free falling from the building

Rufus was still shooting at the box, Kadaj still reaching for it. Just as Kadaj's fingers glided over the box, a bullet hit it and cut a section of the box. Green goo came out and Kadaj finally had the box in his grasp. He held it close to his chest as he hit the ground, falling on his feet and sticking the landing.

I ran faster, and right as Kadaj stood up, right to his arms.

"Eris?" He asked, wrapping his free arm around my waist

"Don't do that again! I thought you were going to die!" I said

Kadaj smiled a bit, "Hey, I told you, I'd be fine"

I looked back up at him, and then at the box. Kadaj looked too, then snapped his head over from the direction I came from, seeing Cloud. Kadaj immediately pulled away and ran to his bike, "I'm sorry" He said, just before riding off

I stood there, dazed, until something pulled at my wrist. I looked up as Yazoo pulled me onto his bike "Let's go!"

I smiled and got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he sped off, Loz right next to us as we followed Kadaj, Cloud following us through Edge, towards the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, Cloud, Tifa, Loz, Yazoo Kadaj (No matter how much I _want_ to own them)

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!**

* * *

[06 Confess to the Brothers, and My Own. The Truth Never Told. The Final Fight. 

Yazoo sped up, behind Kadaj.

I held on tight to Yazoo's waist. Hikari poked her head out of my jacket and mewed. I laughed

Yazoo turned a tight corner, me almost falling off.

"Hold on!" He said

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." I muttered

Kadaj went up a ramp and up to the highway. He went right through a sign that almost cut off Cloud's head, then Yazoo's and mine.

"God! He's trying to kill me!" I yelled

"He wouldn't do that" Yazoo said "You should have seen the look on his face when you told him you didn't want him getting hurt. He care's about you. And I mean _a lot_." Yazoo said

"You think?" I blushed

"I know"

Yazoo started shooting at Cloud, and Cloud blocked. Loz came up next to Cloud and went to swing at Cloud with his arm thing. Cloud's side compartments opened up and Loz was flung back.

"Loz!" I yelled

He got his balance back on the bike and sped back up again.

Yazoo and Cloud fought against each other and Kadaj went up another ramp, leading to a higher part of the highway. Cloud went to follow but Yazoo got in the way and Cloud went the other way.

Loz jumped in the air, off his bike and down at Cloud. Cloud dodged and rode on the lower path followed by Yazoo and me, and then Loz.

Cloud and Kadaj glared at each other from the two paths then Cloud went into a tunnel, three of us following. Yazoo and Cloud fought, shooting and dodging, while Loz rode up the tunnel wall and above Cloud, jumping off his bike and down on Cloud. They were in a lock and Loz jumped backwards to his bike. Yazoo shot at Cloud and I stood up on the back of Yazoo's bike, chucking both ring blades at him. He dodged them both, then the gunshots coming from Yazoo. As Yazoo and Cloud's fight went up the walls, I fell off the bike, skidding on the ground and grabbing my ring blades as they came back. The jade pendant started glowing again. Healing my wounds, the jade necklace's light died down.

Loz threw his arm down on the ground, his stun gun, _Dual Hound, _slamming into the ground, skidding across the pavement. Loz's bike was thrown into the air by himself. Heading at Cloud and Yazoo, Yazoo sensed the bike coming and moved out of the way, under the bike on his own. Cloud jumped off his bike and cut though Loz's bike, only to be met with Loz himself. Loz was kicked into his bike, right before it exploded.

"Loz!" I yelled, then sighed in relief as he came out of the burning bike and jumped at Cloud.

Loz kicked Cloud around in the air, then threw him onto his bike. Yazoo jumped on Cloud's bike and shot at Cloud as he jumped off. Both brothers went at Cloud and Cloud took out two Buster Swords, blocking Loz's _Dual Hound_ and Yazoo's _Velvet Nightmare_ as they both attacked. Loz and Yazoo both threw Cloud down headfirst. Cloud pushed them both away and spun around, cutting Loz's _Dual Hound_ in half. Loz threw it off to the side and it blew up. Loz jumped onto Yazoo's bike just before he fell. I ran over to the two as Cloud came whizzing by.

"Cloud!" I yelled and he ignored me

"Go" Loz said

"What?" I asked

"Go, you need to get to Kadaj" He said "This is the final fight between them. One of them isn't going to make it"

"But...how will I get there?" I asked

"Take the bike" Yazoo said

"No, you guys need it. I have another way...But..."

"_But?_" Yazoo asked

"But, it won't end that well...It'll take affect a time from now but...Oh well. Say guys...If I don't make it out of this fight, and Kadaj does. Tell him...Tell him, that I love him. Okay"

They both nodded "Sure"

I told the guys to wait in the tunnel as I want out, in case someone else was waiting. If so, I told them to wait for my signal. Turns out, Reno and Rude were there, with a bomb, going to blow up the guys when the emerged from the tunnel. I ran over to Reno.

"Eris!" he said

" Reno, Rude! Don't blow up this tunnel!" I had to think of something "Tifa and the others are coming from there!"

Reno and Rude looked at each other. For as long as they'd known me, they've known I've never lied.

Reno and Rude both put their bombs down.

I turned around "Now!"

Yazoo and Loz, both on Yazoo's bike, came out of the tunnel. Reno quickly picked up a bomb and activated it. I jumped up and grabbed the bomb as Reno threw it.

Just as I jumped, white wings sprouted from my back, and wrapped around me and the bomb. Everyone watched as it blew up in my arms, but the bomb didn't explode in flames, but fireworks.

------------

From where he was on the highway, Kadaj saw what was going on. He saw Eris' angel wings, her grabbing the bomb and it blowing up. He was about to turn around and go back, when Cloud jumped off the ledge, ready to attack.

------------

Just after the bomb blew up and the smoke covered the area, I flew out of the smoke following Kadaj and Cloud. Yazoo and Loz followed close behind.

I followed Kadaj to where he was: Aerith's church.

I flew in from the top, wings disappearing onto my back.

"Eris, what...what was that? With the wings and the bomb and th-" He started

"My angelic powers are kicking in. The wings and changing the bomb to fireworks, that's what my powers can do"

Not even five seconds past from when I said that and Cloud came bursting in. Kadaj put an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. Revving up the bike, Kadaj knocked over a pew and jumped onto it, bike and all. Cloud drove under the falling pew and looked up, just in time to see Kadaj throw an attack. The materia's energy hit the bike Cloud was on, knocking him off.

Kadaj started to laugh a bit child-like and then stopped when greenish water started coming out of the bottom of the church. The water went up to the roof and came down like rain. Getting wet, Kadaj started to try and shake the water off of him.

I jumped off his bike and onto the ground, water around me. Kadaj looked down at me.

"Go! Get out of here!" I said

He nodded and drove as fast as he could out of the church. Cloud's arm and my own started to glow as the Geostigma was healed. I was snapped out of my happiness of no Geostigma, by Cloud, grabbing my arm.

"Why are you helping them?" He asked

"I thought it'd be obvious by now, Cloud. I went along with all of their plans because I love Kadaj! I thought it would have been easy to figure out!"

Cloud let go of my arms and sighed in aggravation "You're like my little sister; I _know_ I can't stop you, but I _can_ warn you. Kadaj was using you to find Jenova. He _can't love_, Eris! I'm sorry" With that, Cloud rode off, in search of Kadaj

"How do you know?! Maybe he can love!" I yelled after him, although he couldn't hear me

I groaned and got my wings back out, flying off to meet them, when I heard another bike engine. I turned and saw Yazoo and Loz.

"Guys! Come on we have to go!"

"Eris...we need to tell you something. It's about Kadaj" Loz said

"Guys...I don't like the sound of that" I said

"Well...you know Sephiroth?" Yazoo asked

"Know him? I hate him" I said

"Great...This makes to telling even better" Loz muttered

"No, don't tell me...Kadaj _is_ Sephiroth!"

The boys didn't reply

"No! No, no, no! This...This...It's not fair! Why!? ...Why is he Sephiroth!?" I asked, close to tears

"We're Remnants of Sephiroth...He didn't want us to tell you...but you do have a right to know..." Yazoo said

I bit my lip "That means that Cloud will kill Kadaj too is he kills Sephiroth!!" I said

The brothers looked at each other, then got on the bike "We have to interfere"

I nodded and flew off...

Just as Loz, Yazoo and I got there, Kadaj turned into Sephiroth.

"No! We're too late! He'll be killed!" I yelled

"Eris, we can still try and help" Yazoo replied

I bit my lip and nodded, flying up to a ledge near Sephiroth was.

He heard me and turned "If it isn't little Eris Hideyoshi. How are your sisters? And what about your parents?" He smirked "Oh wait, they're _dead_"

"Sephiroth! Change back to Kadaj!" I demanded

He ignored me and raised his hand in the air.

"And what about this planet?" Cloud asked

"Well Cloud, that's up to you" Sephiroth charged at Cloud

I flew around Cloud and Sephiroth as they fought, me adding in an attack or two here and there. Cloud and Sephiroth flew into one of the old ShinRa buildings and then out, as Sephiroth flew up and broke off a piece of the building.

Cloud and Sephiroth were standing against the building. Large pieces of metal started falling down at them. Sephiroth cut the pieces in half, making them smaller but making more.

Cloud got out two Buster Swords and started slashing at the pieces as they came at him, Cloud trying to make his way to Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth met in the middle and started battling on one of the pieces.

As more pieces fell, Cloud lost track of Sephiroth and flew up to one of the higher ledges. As he got up there, he collapsed on one knee. I came up a few seconds later, then Sephiroth.

Cloud blocked most of Sephiroth's attacks, then he hit Cloud and sent him flying backwards onto a piece of metal. Cloud sat there for a minute until Sephiroth jabbed his sword into Cloud's shoulder. Cloud flinched, looked down at it, then at Sephiroth.

I went to get Sephiroth away from Cloud but Sephiroth but he swung his foot out at me and threw me backwards. I flew off the edge, but regained my balance and flew back up at the two.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away"

Cloud pulled out the sword and got up and swung at Sephiroth who jumped out of the way.

"You don't get it do you?" Cloud said

Cloud ran at him but Sephiroth jumped on a higher ledge and then into the air as Cloud jumped at him again.

"There's not a thing I _don't_ cherish!"

Cloud swung his Buster Sword and Sephiroth got ready for the attack. Cloud swung out and the Buster Sword released all its pieces and surrounded Sephiroth. Cloud went around and grabbed all the swords, attacking Sephiroth each time. On the last hit, all the Cloud 'clones' attacked Sephiroth at once, along with the original Cloud.

"KADAJ!!!" I screamed as Cloud came and landed in front of me, swords too

"Stay where you belong...in my memories" Cloud said

The sun shone through the black clouds a bit and Sephiroth's one wing came out. "I will...never be a memory"

The wing surrounded him and they decinagrated, and in stead of Sephiroth falling, Kadaj did.

Kadaj fell on the ground, groaning and moaning.

"Kadaj!" I said, seeing he was partially okay

He looked up at me, then Cloud and went to attack. Getting a few feet away from Cloud, Kadaj fell and Cloud caught him before he fell.

"Brother..." Kadaj said

I ran over and kneeled next to the two "Cloud...-"

Cloud nodded and handed Kadaj to me. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was in pain. "Kadaj..." I whispered "Kadaj...come on, it's me, Er"

He opened his eyes a bit and smiled up at me. Not a happy smile, but one filled with pain and sadness. I bit my lip as I felt tears coming on.

"Come on...don't cry...I'll be fine. I promised..." He said

"Yeah, you did" I choked out

Loz and Yazoo came running up. Cloud got up and went to attack, but, "Cloud...Don't. Please...not now" I said

Cloud looked back at me, and sighed, walking away and looking up at Cid's ship. Cid's ship started descending to a lower platform. I knew that everyone was coming to see what was going on. Hikari jumped out of my jacket and onto Kadaj's stomach. He winced and I picked her up.

"Er...I'm...sorry...Again..." He said, closing his eyes again

"No don't! You can't die on me! You promised!! You promised!! _You promised!!_" I said, shaking him

He didn't move...anything

"Come on! Come on, Kadaj! Get up! You promised!" Tears were falling from my eyes, onto his cheek and face

Yazoo came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Er..."

"No! I can't let him go like this! He promised! He promised me he'd stay alive."

_Wound Transferal! _

I opened my eyes "Wound Transferal..." I mumbled

"What?" Yazoo asked

"Wound Transferal! It's a power I have. I obtained it when I was injected with Angel cells!" I said

I laid Kadaj gently on the ground and sat on his stomach lightly.

"What are you doing?" Loz asked

"Wound Transferal"

I ran my hands down Kadaj's chest, his wounds transferring to me. Most were internal wounds, not a lot on the actually body. I flinched at a wound near the ribs and one near the lower stomach.

When the transferal was done, I got off of Kadaj and kneeled next to him "Hey! Wake up, I healed you. You should be fine!" I said

He still didn't move.

I half smile fell "Come on!"

"Eris...I think it's too late..." Yazoo said

"No! If I have to, I'll try again!" I said

Tifa and the others came running up to the platform.

"Eris! What are you doing?" Tifa asked

Tifa was about to run and stop me from helping him, but Cloud stopped her.

I shook Kadaj more. Still nothing.

Yazoo knelt beside me "Come on, Er. It'll be okay..."

"No it won't! I can't save anyone! Everyone I've ever loved is gone! Now Kadaj too! He was the one who made me _feel_ like I could save people! I fell in _love_ with him and now he's gone!" I hugged my knees to my chest and Yazoo and Loz both put a hand on my shoulder

A few more minutes of crying over Kadaj, and I gave up. He was never coming back and I couldn't save him. Yazoo and Loz agreed to Cloud and the others that the search for Mother was over since Kadaj was gone. We were going to bury Kadaj, but Cloud said it would be better for him to return to the Lifestream, not be buried.

We were all about to leave, when Tifa stopped me.

"Tifa...I don't want to stay anymore...Please..."

"Look!" She said

I turned around and I felt the tears coming again. Kadaj was moving. More and more tears were falling.

Kadaj groaned and stood up fully, stumbling a bit. Yazoo and Loz went over and helped Kadaj a bit more. He leaned up again them and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. His gaze finally landed on me.

He smiled a bit and started walking over, Yazoo and Loz right behind him. I stood there, dazed and confused, happy but still confused. Tifa and Yuffie pushed me forward, and I stumbled, into Kadaj's arms.

"Careful. Don't want you getting hurt" He chuckled

I broke down crying in his arms. He pulled me closer into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his back.

"How...I thought-"

"I heard your voice. Calling to me...Then I felt that the pain was gone. I heard you say 'Wound Transferal' and I knew you helped me. I also heard...you said that you fell in love with me. Or, was that just you trying to get me to come back?"

I blushed "No...That was true. I _do_ love you...I just didn't think you'd feel the same, so I never told you..."

"You should have told me before. Then we wouldn't have gone through this whole thing" He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Silly. I was afraid too. That is I told you I loved _you_, you wouldn't feel the same" He said

"So...this was kind of my fault...Because I didn't tell you I loved you?"

"Not really. I take the blame for everything" He said "So, what does the 'Wound Transferal' do?" He asked

"Well, it'll only work if the person with the power to do it, and the person being healed have a strong bond. Love, hate, pity, anything. I guess it worked because I loved you, and you loved me back" I explained

"Hm. Too confusing" He replied

"Don't you think I should get something for helping you, and saving your life?" I asked

"You know, I think you do"

Yazoo and Loz, unbeknownst to the two of us, 'accidentally' pushed us closer. Kadaj's lips hit mine, vice versa.

Shocked at first, we didn't do anything, then we both pushed up against each other, making the kiss better,

"GET A ROOM!" Everyone [Save: Cloud, Vincent, and Red yelled

We pulled away and blushed, but I stuck out my tongue too.

"I guess...we always have a helping hand...Whether we can see it, or not" I said "But it's always good, just to have someone around"

"What are you talking about?" Kadaj asked, wrapping his arm around my waist

"The voice I heard. When it said _Wound Transferal_ it was my sisters. I could tell, their voices haven't changed a bit from when I last heard them..." I closed my eyes, then opened them again "Thank you"


	8. 62809 Update READ!

Update – June 28, 2009

Helloooooo!

Guess what! Cure Me, Kiss Me is being rewritten! I read it all over, and had better ideas, so I'll be updating the entire story. Even better, I've already started! Expect the first chapter o the better story by late tonight, or tomorrow. Maybe I'll have two in, not sure yet. I'll keep the old one up, for a little while, but I'll probably delete it after I finish the new one, and maybe the sequel.

Thanks, hope you read,

Jayne Avery.


End file.
